Dragon of the White Moon
by Intro-Reset
Summary: -"Look. You're the light in my darkest moments, and you're my hope. I want to protect you." Tatsuki whispered, holding her bleeding stomach. Rukia looked up, tears stinging her eyes as she kissed her dragon, her protector, for the last time. Rukia/Tatsuki


Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo…

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo…

**Rated:** T for language, etc.

**Manga:** Bleach

**Written by**: _Silver Chaff_

**Story Title:** _Dragon of the White Moon_

**Couples**: Tatsukia or Rukisuki

**Author's Note**: This is a pointless chapter just introducing the two characters. XD –_Silver C._

**Warning:** Not for the closed-minded…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rukia sat at her desk, looking over at the window. She didn't realize that the lunch bell had already rung.

"Oi! Rukia! Lunch!" Ichigo scowled, tapping Rukia on her head. She got up and started walking towards the girls, as they giggled around her.

"Rukia! Did you notice how nice Ichigo was to you?" one of the girls squealed. Rukia rolled her eyes whilst walking out towards the looming tree to eat lunch. She climbed the tree and sat down on one of the higher branches. While all the girls gathered beneath the tree, she heard Orihime yell, "Rukia-chan! We have your lunch here! Come down!"

"I think she's sleeping…" Matsumoto replied, after Rukia didn't reply for a few minutes.

"I'll take it up," said a bored voice.

"Okay, Tatsuki!" Orihime said in a very excited voice, handing her the lunch. Tatsuki held the lunch in her left hand while using her other arm to climb up the tree. A few seconds later, Tatsuki go up on the branch, and handed Rukia her lunch.

"Thanks…" Rukia said, opening the box to find three rice balls. While she started to munch on the food, Tatsuki leaned back on the tree while looking at Rukia with an eyebrow arched.

"What?" Rukia asked, looking at Tatsuki the same way.

"Are you angry at someone?" Tatsuki wondered out loud, playing with an ant on the bark of the tree.

"No… Not really. Why?" Rukia replied, finishing the rice ball.

"Oh. Because you're all quite and stuff. You're not, usually." Tatsuki mumbled, scratching her ear, "You're pretty noisy and everything…" Smiling, Rukia threw one of the rice balls at the smirking girl.

"I was thinking about… yesterday…" Rukia said under her breath. Tatsuki looked away and frowned.

"You said no. I get it. And I'm okay with it." Tatsuki grumbled, staring at the sky.

"I know. But I can't help wondering…" Rukia replied, biting her bottom lip.

"What?" Tatsuki asked, looking over at her.

"If I had said yes…" Rukia smiled, leaning closer to Tatsuki. With another smirk on her face, Tatsuki leaned forward as well.

--

"So, Orihime, are you still crushing on Ichigo?" asked Chizuru, hugging her.

"Yeah… but I think he likes Rukia…" Orihime lightly laughed.

"Rukia is totally not into him, though!" laughed another girl, "You defiantly have a chance with h-" _Thump!_

She was interrupted by the sound of the two girls falling off the tree.

"Whoa!" Matsumoto laughed, "Did Rukia attack you?"

"In more ways than you think…" Tatsuki whispered, getting up. Smiling, Rukia got up as well, and walked calmly towards the girls under the tree with Tatsuki. Smiling, Tatsuki mumbled to Rukia, "So, is that a yes?"

"… Yeah." Rukia replied, a grin appearing on her flushed face.

"So, did you guys get into a fight?" Matsumoto joked.

"… Something like that." Rukia replied, sitting down next to her. Tatsuki sat down cross legged next to Rukia, and allowed her to lean her head on her shoulder. Shrugging this off as a friendly gesture, the other girls started talking about the boys in their classes.

"Tatsuki?" Rukia whispered, "I think I see Ichigo coming over." Rukia raised her head and glanced over at the orange-haired boy.

"Yo, Rukia." Ichigo yelled, running over, "I have to… uhm… ask you something." As Rukia looked over at the boy and sighed, "What, Ichigo?"

"Uhm… Will you… uhm… go… out with me?" Ichigo asked, his face growing pink. Everyone's eyes opened, as they looked over to Rukia. However, she had already burst out laughing. Ichigo scowled as he averted his eyes from the surprised girls.

"Ichigo, I'm already going out with someone." Rukia said, grinning, to the shock of the other high-schoolers.

"What? Who is it? Because I'm probably better. Is it Renji? He's an idiot. Who is it? Who's the guy? Tel me! Who-"Ichigo ranted with his eyes wide and his face bright red.

"Ichigo, who said it was a guy?" Rukia smirked, and watched as the whole group looked at her in confusion.

"Let me clear this out for you." Tatsuki said, getting up and putting an arm around Rukia. Blushing, Rukia look up at the taller girl while the others looked on, still confused. Tatsuki lowered her head and gave Rukia a quick and passionate kiss before letting go of Rukia and sitting back down.

They both looked at Ichigo, whose eyes were frozen opened, and his jaw was lowered, as were the others in the group.

"Sorry, Ichigo," Rukia said, sitting down on Tatsuki's lap. Ichigo stood in place, and finally walked away, his expression a cross of amazement and disappointment.

"…Wow." Matsumoto said, raising an eyebrow.

**A.N.** Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but now, I think it'll be a story. First chapter may be a bit tedious, but that's because I just want to bring in the main idea in the first chapter. The next chapters will be more exciting! The angst will come later, but not now. It is a prologue, after all. **Read and Review!** –Silver Chaff


End file.
